PMD: Shine
by Zephyn
Summary: A Snivy-turned human makes a promise to an Axew; to help create a Paradise for all Pokemon. The Axew promises her a life where she truly feels alive...but will she get it? With the feelings of cold inside of her, she can't help but doubt him. And with the one that brought her here in need of her help, will she learn to shine in time to beat the cold? /Gates to Infinity novelization


**Here I am with a new fic :o  
>this one is based on Gates to Infinity :D enjoy ~<strong>

**cover art is by lauzi on deviantART !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One:<span>**** In Which the Void Talks Back**

At once Luna knew she was dreaming. There was nothing but a vast whiteness around her, she was alone, and all she could see was...a light. She had had strange dreams before, but she had never dreamt of a white void.  
>Luna turned to the light; it gave off a soothing feeling. Even if it was a very strange dream, she was enjoying it. She squinted her blue eyes, thinking she had heard something.<br>"Hello? Is someone there?" she called out into the void. Her voice was clear, confident. She heard the same voice again, but she couldn't really make out what it was saying.  
>"...hello?" she called again. She was curious now, wanting to know who owned this mysterious voice and what they wanted.<br>"You can hear me...you can hear my voice now..." the voice said, softly, not too loud, at the perfect volume so she could hear it perfectly.  
>Luna nodded. "Yes, I can."<br>"You who can hear my voice...are you...might you be...a human...?" Just who was it that was talking to her? Hearing a voice in a void was strange enough, but the voice was speaking in an odd manner, asking her such an unusual question. The voice continued, "If you are a human...then please, listen to my plea."  
>"Plea? Are you in danger? Do you need help?" She took a step forward, wanting to get closer to whoever was speaking to her. If they were in trouble, they wanted to help.<br>"I want you to save the Pokemon world." ...what?  
>"...what? That doesn't make sense..." Luna trailed off. Humans and Pokemon lived in the same world. Though she didn't own any herself, she knew a lot about the wonderful creatures.<br>"Please...we need your..."  
>Something strange happened then. It was completely quiet, not a single noise echoed in that white void. Luna took another step and listened as hard as she could, but the voice didn't say anything else. She could've sworn she heard something that sounded like a faint beep.<br>"HELP!" The voice suddenly boomed, scaring her and making her jump. The dream around her began to change, instead of the empty, white void, she could see a Pokemon. A small, pink Pokemon that she knew was a Munna. Did the voice belong to this Munna? It made sense, Munna could enter dreams...she decided not to question why a Munna was talking to her and just watch what going on.  
>The Munna was running as fast as she could, her breath was heavy and she looked horribly exhausted. Luna was going to question what exactly she was running from, but then she got her answer.<br>A large, blue and black Pokemon was flying behind the Munna, chasing her. A Hydreigon. These Pokemon were very hostile...had Munna done something to anger him? Munna kept running and running, desperately trying to get away. A destructive, powerful Pokemon like Hydreigon (and a dark-type to boot) could seriously hurt a Munna, or worse.  
>The vision ended then, and the white void was back. Luna was very worried about that little Munna, and hoped that she was okay. How long had she been running from that Hydreigon?<br>"What- what was that? Was that you? Are you Munna? Are you okay?!" The voice didn't respond. If it was Munna that was talking to her, and she wasn't getting a response, did that mean...she was too late? No, it wasn't good to think like that...she had to hope that Munna was okay.  
>The void began to change, and there were some colors...but instead of a vision, she could see a blurry figure. It looked like a person...looking closer, she could make out features like hair and a face shape. Luna realized that she was looking at her reflection. But then her reflection moved, it skidded, like it was changing.<br>"...what?" Luna asked, still hoping that Munna would respond to her. Her body felt really weird all of sudden, it felt like she was being constricted...but then, it was gone, just as quickly as it came.

When she looked again, she didn't see a human reflection. She saw the clear image of a Snivy looking back at her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back, the Snivy moving with her.  
>The dream started to change again, and now it looked like she was standing on the sky. She could see clouds and the nice calming blue of a warm day. She looked at what she thought was the ground, and saw that she was right. Her was reflection was of a Snivy.<br>"So I really did turn into a Snivy..." Why was this happening to her? This was by far the weirdest dream she had ever had...but that's all it was, right? It would be okay. She would wake up soon.  
>A small ball of light appeared a few yards in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a clearer image, but she could barely see the light.<br>"Munna...are you there? Are you...calling me?" She moved closer, standing in front of the light now, but when she reached out to try and touch it, it vanished. When the light vanished, the entire room became dark. It scared her, to suddenly lose the light like that, but it wasn't for too long, because something even weirder happened. A blue ring surrounded her, getting bigger before it divided into two other smaller rings.  
>"What is this thing?!" Luna shouted, turning in her place worriedly. A light erupted from the middle of the rings, making her shut her eyes at the sudden brightness. It was almost like a portal of some kind...<br>When she could see again, she saw the ground. It was coming closer...very fast, actually. She felt sharp wind around her, and realized that she was falling. Falling from the sky, very fast. She closed her eyes again, willing it to go away, but it wouldn't Though it was only a dream, it felt all too real, and Luna didn't even try to hold back her screams. It would be okay...she would fall, yes, but she wouldn't feel anything. The shock would wake her up, and she would be fine...

-x-

Everything hurt. It wasn't as bad as it could've been, but it was still pain. It still hurt. But this was a dream, right? You're not supposed to feel pain in dreams...

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me? Please wake up..." ...something...calling her? Luna groaned, struggling to open up her eyes. She could barely make out a figure above her, but once her vision cleared a bit she could see an Axew. A very worried looking Axew.  
>"You're awake!" The Axew cheered, before he sighed out of relief. Luna stared at the Axew for a moment, before she remembered that she had been turned into a Snivy. Since she was turned into a Pokemon, it only made sense that she'd be able to understand other Pokemon. Even though she was quite good at that when she was human, even if she couldn't speak to them...<br>"Do you need help?" Axew asked, tilting his head a little. He held out his hand to Luna and she took it, standing up with his help. She felt numb everywhere, but it didn't hurt anymore.  
>"Thank you," she nodded to the Axew.<br>"It's not problem!" he smiled. "You know you fell right out the sky, right?" Now that Luna had a somewhat clearer head, she noticed that the Axew had a slight lisp when he spoke. Probably because of the tusks growing out of his mouth, a feature known only to his species. She had never thought of an Axew having a lisp...then again, she had never heard an Axew speak to her.  
>"Out of the sky...?" Luna looked up, and remembered that yes, she had fallen from the sky. She remembered a white void, and Munna's voice...and remembered falling for a long time...<br>"You're one lucky Pokemon! There's not a scratch on you! Oh, my name is Silas, by the way! And you? Your name is?" He talked fast too. With that lisp of his, it was a little hard to understand him...but she managed.  
>"Luna," she said.<br>"Luna? That's really pretty! Like the moon, huh?"  
>So he was a charmer. And he knew the meaning of her name, something she would have never expected from a Pokemon. Her blue eyes brightened up. That was...well, to her, it was incredible. "Yes, that's right!"<br>Silas nodded again before he got quiet all of a sudden. "But, Luna...where did you come from...? And don't say you're from the sky, because I know that. I mean, I've never seen you around here before. Where are you from?"  
>It was beginning to dawn on her that this was not a dream. You don't feel pain in dreams...and besides that, it felt so real...but, this was impossible. A human turning into a Pokemon? It sounded like crazy talk! But she hated lying...<br>"I'm...not from here...I'm human."  
>"What? What kind of crazy talk is that? You look like a regular Snivy to me! Well, the blue eyes are different, but...there's no way you're human!" Luna sighed. She hadn't expected Silas to believe her. "I had a dream...and I, I heard a voice calling for help," she explained. "When I followed the voice, I got turned into a Snivy and fell through...some kind of portal...out of my world and into this one." It was likely way too much to hope that anyone would believe her story.<br>Silas mulled on it for a little bit, then he nodded and declared that he believed her. When Luna expressed her concern over how he didn't want proof or anything like that, he started to explain himself. "Yeah, it sounds like a really fantastic tale...and humans don't exist, except in fairy tales, or at least that's what I always thought. And a human turning into a Pokemon and falling out of the sky? What a story! But...you know what I think?"  
>Luna looked at him curiously, gesturing for him to go on.<br>"I think...there are a lot of mysteries in this world. But I think maybe...those things aren't really all that mysterious. I think they're just things that I don't know about yet. And that's why they seem so mysterious."  
>She blinked, taken aback by his small speech. "That's...really open-minded." It was rare to find a human that thought that open-mindingly, none less a Pokemon.<br>Silas nodded. "I want to learn about all kinds of things and see all those things. The things that seem so mysterious to me right now...I want to know all about them! I want to meet mythical Pokemon that no one else has ever met! I want to explore and I want to discover treasure and I, I want to be an adventurer!" This energetic Axew...he was much less cautious then she was, if he wanted to explore unknown places so bad. He reminded her of a character from one of those video game that other humans liked to play.  
>Silas started to speak again. "And that's why I traveled all the way here to -" he stopped suddenly, before he gave out a loud groan. "The most important meeting of my life - !"<br>Luna was a bit concerned, if he had to be someone then she was sorry for holding him up. He began to walk in the direction behind her, but he stopped and groaned again.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>Silas sighed. "I have to get there as soon as possible, but the path ahead looks really tough...it'll be hard to get there all by myself. My journey is almost over...everything I want is so close...if only I...wait! That's it!" He turned toward Luna, surprising her by how fast he was. "Luna! Will you come with me? If you help me I'm sure I'll be able to get there in time!"  
>"Me? Well, uh, I'm not sure-"<br>"Oh, there's no time to explain! Come on, this way!" Luna wasn't able to protest, because Silas went behind her and started to nudge/push her into the direction of a nearby forest.

-x-

Silas was right, it was much faster going through the path with the two of them. Not many Pokemon attacked them, but if they did it was so much easier because it was two against one. It wasn't fair, but Silas had to be somewhere...Luna wanted to help him get there as soon as possible.  
>At first she didn't know how to attack, but with Silas' encouragment, she found that it came naturally. She discovered that she knew Vine Whip, Pursuit, and of course, Tackle.<br>They managed to get out of the area quickly, and they found themselves at a crossroad.  
>"We did it!" Silas said, breathing heavy. They had practically ran the entire way here. "I'm finally here! Come on, Luna, this way!"<p>

Silas led her through the path on the right side of the crossroad, which led to a large area that was...well, it was a wasteland, to be frank. There were hills covered in red dirt, and there was very little life. Not much plantlife was growing, and there was a stream underneath the bridge where a Quagsire was waiting.  
>This was what Silas was so worried about?<br>"I'm here, I'm here! I thought you had left already...thank goodness," Silas said, still a bit worn out from the trip.  
>Luna remained quiet, curious as to what exactly was going on here.<br>"I'm Quagsire," said the large blue Pokemon. "I manage the land around here. You are Silas, yes, hmm?" He added hums to his sentences every few words, it seemed.  
>"Yes, that's me..."<br>"I thought so! Thanks for coming so far. Seems like it was worth it, to wait so long. I was thinking of leaving soon. But now that's you're here..." Quagsire turned toward the land, the desolate area that didn't really seem like it was much. "Are you sure about this? There's nothing here...and the mystery dungeons are really taking over this area. You can't count on anything going the way you want in a place like this."  
>"I know!" Silas exclaimed, nodding. "That's what I'm hoping for! Here, I brought the Poke." He took a small brown bag off of his shoulder and handed it to Quagsire.<p>

"Then if you are sure," Quagsire said, taking to bag from him, producing a rolled up piece of paper. "Your deed."  
>And as Silas took the paper, Luna finally understood what was going on. Silas was buying this land...but for what purpose?<br>"This land if yours now, hmm," Quagsire said. "You are free to do whatever you'd like with it." After that, he bid farewell and went on his way.  
>Once he was gone, Silas leaped into the air, loudly cheering. "This is my Paradise!"<br>"What?"  
>Silas relaxed and turned to Luna, obviously embarrased. Had he forgotten that someone else was with him?<br>"Ah...sorry about that. You remember how I said I want to be an adventurer? This right here is the starting point for making all of that come true! My dream...is to make a paradise for us all. I'm gonna make this the kind of Paradise you could only dream about! The mystery dungeons are spreading around here...you never know what could happen on land like this. A lot of Pokemon hate that kind of uncertainty, but not me!"  
>"You are very carefree," Luna said, hoping that her comment wouldn't hurt his feelings.<br>"That's right! It just means that an adventure could happen at any time! I'm going to have all kinds of adventures and I'm gonna find lots of Pokemon like me. And then when we work hard together...we'll be able to live the kind of life that really makes you feel alive!"  
>"The kind of life that makes you feel alive..." she repeated. She could...relate to the feeling of wanting that.<br>"I've been saving up all of my Poke just for this. And now I've found the perfect land. Or...it's more like everywhere else was too expensive..." he laughed it off before he grew happy again. "So...Luna..."  
>She had been in her thoughts, but hearing her name got her attention. "Yes?"<br>"What are you going to do now? Do you have anywhere to go? If not, you should stay here with me!"  
>She wasn't sure...that Munna that she heard crying for help...it worried her. But she had nowhere else to go, really. Maybe she would eventually find out more clues about Munna... "Silas...look at me. I'm a human who was turned into a Snivy, and I fell out of the sky. What do you think is the answer to that question?" Luna replied, before she grew quiet for a second. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude."<br>Silas shook his head. "No, it's okay! Don't worry about it! I didn't really think about the question, so I don't mind a sarcastic answer. So is that a yes?"  
>Luna smiled before she nodded.<br>"Thanks, Luna!" he exclaimed before he pulled her into a hug. Alright, that was only a little awkward.  
>"Ah- Silas- please-" Luna pushed him off of her, and he seemed to get the message.<br>"Not a real huggy Pokemon, huh? That's okay! Sorry about that. But, Luna, we're gonna be a great team, I can feel it. We're gonna make a great Paradise where Pokemon can have fun! This is going to be our Paradise!"

-x-

"Night sure comes fast around here, huh...? At least the moon is out...," Silas said, laughing a little.  
>"It's chilly..." Luna muttered.<br>"Wish I was a Charmander or something. Then I could warm us up. I guess we've got no choice but to camp out for the night, though."  
>Once they had gotten settled, they tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't very comfortable and Luna got the feeling that neither of them would able to sleep very well, if at all.<br>"It's pretty cold, huh..." Silas said quietly. Luna only nodded. "I guess the first thing we need to do...is build a house."  
>"Yeah...it would suck if it started raining or something." Luna tried to laugh, but she felt like she couldn't. It didn't seem like a situation that one could really laugh in.<br>"I guess we should try to think about that tomorrow. Oh well, I'm going to try to get some sleep. You do the same, yeah? Night, Luna."  
>"Good night." As Luna shut her eyes and attempted to get some sleep, she had to wonder exactly what she had gotten herself into.<p> 


End file.
